The Agu Chronicles
by Eel2k
Summary: The story of five Agumon, their friends, their enemies, and their journeys, adventures, all that good stuff, to find their true power and their past.
1. Reckoning Day

The Agu Chronicles  
  
Chapter One: Reckoning Day  
  
Fire  
  
It happened so fast. There wasn't any time to react, but somehow Obsidian and Crimson did. The air was so thick with smoke and burning ashes that it was hard for me to breath, much less push the steel beams off of me. Oh, hi, my name's Fire, and I'm an Agumon. Yeah, I'm telling the story, so shut up and listen. Where was I? Oh, yeah, the steel beam was almost crushing me if my legs hadn't been up against it, holding it off of me for the moment. While I struggled with the ceiling, Obsidian and Crimson struggled with Shin.  
  
I guess I should explain. Shin is a shape shifter, created from pure darkness by the most absolute and complete darkness named Ktulu. Yeah, that's a name of a Metallica song, but Ktulu is also a shape shifter, but far more powerful than Shin will ever be.  
  
He's also old. Like, really ancient. He was old when Genbu was born. He's very, very, very, very, very old. Anyways, Shin has many forms that he can use against us. Sometimes we win, some times we lose. But someone always gets their butt kicked.  
  
Apparently this time it was going to be Obsidian and Crimson. I was loosing my battle against the weight of the support while they were loosing their battle against Shin. Where were the others?  
  
A second later a lightning blast and an ice blast answered my question as Snow and Metal came flying and stomping into the devastated lab. Metal was in his Thundermon form while Snow was in his Ice Greymon form. Yeah, Snow's one of a kind... but keep him away from wires or you'll have major power problems.  
  
"Ah, more toys to play with," Shin sneered at Metal as he backhanded him with one giant tentacle. You see, Shin was in one of his favorite forms, a Marine Devimon form. It's not a pretty sight to see up against you, even if you outnumber him five to one.  
  
I don't like Shin. I never have, never will. But seeing him backhand Metal has to make you look at him with a little more respect, if not more caution. But Obsidian and Crimson were through with caution and were blasting him full of Nova Blasts. You see, Shin is someone you don't want against you, but Obsidian is a far worse enemy.  
  
"Snow! Get this thing off of me!" I yelled at the stupid lumbering idiot who was looking at Shin with that same dumb stare. He kicked off the beam easily and I leapt to my feet, ready for battle and already digivolving. Shin may be tough, but so were we... 


	2. Burning Bridges

Chapter Two: Burning Bridges  
  
Metal  
  
Ever been backhanded by a Marine Devimon? It hurts! Yeah, hi, I'm Metal, he's Shin, and he was about to get his butt kicked. If he'd stayed still for about three minutes for me to get up. Which he didn't. Typical, you get angry enough to kill someone and they run away before you can do it. Unless you're Obsidian, then they don't even get to run away. But I'm not Obsidian, and I definitely don't want to be. See, Obsidian has no control over himself. He attacks just about anything in battle. Which is a good thing if you can just point him in the right direction.  
  
Back to the story though! Shin had his escape while being pelted with Nova Blasts from three sides, Snow just stood there like the idiot he is. But Shin has other forms besides his Marine Devimon one. All I could see from inside the wall was two huge wings flapping and a second later three loud roars that could only be Obsidian, Fire, and Crimson. Which is scary to hear no mater who you are. By the time they finally pulled me from the wall of the lab, the stinking bastard had flown off in his Mephismon form.  
  
"You let him get away?! How could you let him get away?!" I started going ballistic on them for not keeping him in the lab.  
  
"Uh huh, notice how we can't fly and you can?" Fire pointed out.  
  
I instantly felt my rage capped, like it couldn't go any farther, but could at the same time but was prevented from going farther.  
  
"At least he didn't get what he came for, " Crimson continued, trying to pry us away from a slight conflict. It's still weird listening to Crimson. We're used to him speaking in old English like Shakespeare did, but we found a way to cure that... but it's even more strange to hear him talk normally.  
  
"Yeah... what was he looking for again?" Snow asked, making all of us sigh and tried to explain to him for the fifth time.  
  
"He was after the inscription codes that he could use to resurrect the army of darkness so that he could become supreme ruler. If he had the codes and gave them to Ktulu, then Ktulu would become the supreme ruler, but Shin is far too greedy to let someone else rule, " I explained to him. "But the good thing is that he's too stupid to figure out how to get the codes... for now."  
  
"We'd better leave before the authorities come in and think we did all of this..." Fire mumbled to himself.  
  
Maybe we should've started from the beginning... 


	3. A Fateful Event

Chapter Three: A Fateful Event  
  
  
  
Obsidian  
  
My name is Obsidian. From the beginning? Ok... well, apparently it started back when I was born, but for the purposes of this story, it started back when we defeated Datamon, the one that had infected S. Dragon with this weird virus that wouldn't let him digivolve to Ultimate without DNA digivolving. Kind of like a built in control spire, but he could still go champion.  
  
Anyways, this was after that, which was about a year or so ago in the digital universe's reckoning. We had just let Steel Bug, this creepy little Kokuwamon, live after he told us that he could fix S. Dragon's problem. Well, he did, but in exchange he got the virus. No big deal to me, but apparently S. Dragon has something called "morals". He questions if something is right or not. Weird, eh? I just question if it'll work or not.  
  
"Come on! Hey, get back down here!" S. Dragon cried after Steel Bug. Technically "Project Steel Bug". He was made and programmed by Datamon. Kind of ironic that his own creation is aiding his enemies. Anyways, we were chasing after him because S. Dragon's "morals" were getting the better of him again.  
  
So we were all flying after the little bug through the sky when that stupid damn light that everyone else says they saw appeared. I know I didn't see any light, but they say they all did. All I saw was one big ass castle, but too late and we all smacked into the side of it. Except Steel Bug, who flew on without us as we each passed out... 


End file.
